


For Those Left Behind

by amelia_petkova



Category: Mythago Wood series - Robert Holdstock
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne dreams of her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Those Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mythago Wood and its characters belong to Robert Holdstock.
> 
> Set during Mythago Wood.

After the Huxley boy's visit, Anne Hayden dreams of her father. In the dream, he returns from Ryhope Wood. He sits in the study, drinks a cup of tea, and holds her hand. He says he will stay in Oxford and will never return to the wood.

As he speaks, leaves sprout in his beard. Seedlings grow up around his feet. Berries tumble out of his mouth. Soon he is a creature made of leaves and twigs.

Anne wakes. She lies next to Jonathan, who never smells of tree sap and earth. She returns to sleep and dreams no more.


End file.
